wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Crypt of Remembrance
The Crypt of Remembrance is located in southern Havenshire, south of the Havenshire Farms and just north of New Avalon's wall. In the Scarlet Enclave, Baron Rivendare and Prince Keleseth - Scourge bosses in Stratholme and Utgarde Keep, respectively - give quests to starting death knight players here. In Phase 2 of the Scarlet Enclave, they have overtaken the crypt and established themselves, Crypt Guardians, and Fineous, a vendor. It changes through out the phases of the Scarlet Enclave. It is most active during the Second Phase. During The Death Knight Starting Area Below is the changes of the Crypt of Remembrance, and the nearby pumpkin patch, during the many Phases of the Scarlet Enclave (The death knight starting area.). The Crypt of Remembrance is the Graveyard of the Enclave, should a death knight realease spirit instead of taking the Val'kyr's resurrection. Phase One During Phase one of the Scarlet Enclave the Crypt of Remembrance has not yet been captured by the Scourge. The player can visit it if they choose, there will be no NPCs there, strangely however the Crypt will already be set up as a Scourge base, the bookcases and other objects already in place inside. This is odd because it isn't captured or used until phase 2. As such Phase One occupants will not be listed as it is empty. Phase Two During the Second Phase of the Scarlet Enclave Death's Breach has become the main base of the Scourge on the ground. The player will be instructed to continue their attack by reporting to the new forward base, the Crypt of Remembrance. The Town of Havenshire having been taken over and destroyed, as the player makes their way to the Crypt they can see the death and destruction caused by them in Phase One. With Havenshire destroyed the player will now move onto the next area for their campaign of destruction, New Avalon, the Scarlet's Main base of operations in the area. The pumpkin patch, which is not far from the Crypt, is being set up for an area for a plague cauldron, courtesy of Noth the Plaguebringer. As such him, and his quests, will be included in the Crypt's occupants and quests, due to his close proximity. Eventually the Death Knights will once again be re-assigned to a new area, a secret base inside of the Scarlet's own lands. Important Phase Two Occupants Below is a list of the important occupants in the Crypt of Remembrance, including the near by Noth, along with their purpose and quests. * , The supplier of goods for the Crypt. He offers the same services as Hargus back at Death's Breach. As such he can repair as well as sell corpse dust. It should be noted that Fineous has a habit of climbing the walls/ceiling, so when looking for him check those areas. * , He, along with Baron Rivendare, commands the undead who are beginning the attack on New Avalon, such as the players. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* :* :* * , Lord of Stratholme, as appointed by the Lich King, he is aiding Keleseth in leading the attack on New Avalon. He hints at the fact that he will soon be the new leader of the Four Horsemen upon completion of his quest. He is involved in the following quest. :* * , powerful Necromancer of the Scourge, and skilled expert in the making and usage of the Plague, and another boss from Naxxramas. He is not located inside of the crypt but instead nearby in the pumpkin patch, surrounded by plaguehounds. The player can ask "Noth, where's Heigan?" in which he will respond negatively expressing his dislike of him. His quests involve creating a plague cauldron to spread the diesease in the area. The cauldron offers a repeatable quest after wards, it is advised to stock up on the potion it gives before leaving the Scarlet Enclave. He is involved in the following quests. :* :* * , assembled after finishing The Plaguebringer's Request. It is also located in the nearby pumpkin patch, and is included in the list because of the close proximity. It is involved in the following quests, one of which is repeatable through out the rest of the Scarlet Enclave, however it is no longer usable upon finishing the final quest of the Scarlet Enclave. :* :* Unimportant Phase Two Occupants Below is a list of the unimportant phase two occupants of the Crypt of Remembrance, and the nearby Pumpkin patch. * , Shades that patrol the inside of the Crypt, some stationed on the outside. They attack any Scarlet NPC that comes near the Crypt, should the player to kite one there. * , they wander around the pumpkin patch, having been once the Scarlet Farm Hounds, corrupted and turned by the Scourge. Phase Three As of Phase Three of the Scarlet Enclave the Crypt holds no important occupants, having moved to Death's Breach. The Plague Cauldron still remains active, should the player have more skulls, and the Plaguehounds still wander around the pumpkin patch. Crypt Guardians still remain, but not even Fineous remains inside. Important Phase Three Occupants As of Phase Three there is one important occupant, in the Pumpkin Patch. * , assembled after finishing The Plaguebringer's Request. It is also located in the nearby pumpkin patch, and is included in the list because of the close proximity. It is involved in the following quests, one of which is repeatable through out the rest of the Scarlet Enclave, however it is no longer usable upon finishing the final quest of the Scarlet Enclave. :* Unimportant Phase Three Occupants Below is a list of the unimportant phase three occupants of the Crypt of Remembrance, and the nearby Pumpkin patch. * , Shades that patrol the inside of the Crypt, some stationed on the outside. They attack any Scarlet NPC that comes near the Crypt, should the player to kite one there. * , they wander around the pumpkin patch, having been once the Scarlet Farm Hounds, corrupted and turned by the Scourge. After the Scarlet Enclave Upon finishing the Final Quests and leaving the instanced Scarlet Enclave, one will find that like Havenshire and New Avalon, the Crypt has been abandoned. The Cauldron remains but is unusable. In the main world, the Crypt of Remembrance is known simply as "Crypt". Category:Crypts Category:Neutral towns